tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Wheel Inside the Wheel
The Wheel Inside the Wheel jest szóstym odcinkiem drugiego sezonu The Originals. Opis RODZINA ZBUDOWANA NA SEKRETACH I KŁAMSTWACH - Rozdrażniony jej zachowaniem, Klaus staje się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany i żąda, by Esther uwolniła Elijah, którego porwała. Jednakże, Esther ujawnia kilka mrocznych sekretów z przeszłości Klausa w próbie złożenia mu oferty, której nie może się oprzeć. Oliver znajduje się w niebezpiecznej sytuacji, namawiając Hayley, by odnowiła kontakty z Jacksonem, który prowadzi nowe życie na bagnach. Cami, która wciąż wierzy, że jest winna śmierci Hope, łączy siły z Marcelem i Gią po tym, jak staje się podejrzliwa w stosunku do jej nowego doradcy, Vincenta. Na końcu, w niespodziewanym zwrocie wydarzeń, Klaus staje twarzą w twarz z gościem z przeszłości. Streszczenie 972r., Królestwo Norwegii. Esther, która nie może począć dziecka, przychodzi po pomoc do swej siostry - potężnej czarownicy o imieniu Dahlia. Ta, mimo oporów, zgadza się wesprzeć dziewczynę. Finn ogłasza egzekucję na pojmanym Oliverze, by pokazać wilkołakom, jak kończą zdrajcy. Esther nadal stara się przekonać Elijah do współpracy, używając coraz boleśniejszych metod. Klaus upewnia się, iż jego matka przetrzymuje brata. Postanawia wyruszyć mu na ratunek, jednak nie pozwala Hayley iść ze sobą. Dziewczyna postanawia działać na własną rękę i znaleźć Olivera - prosi Marcela, by pomógł jej odwrócić uwagę Finna, a sama rusza na poszukiwania Jacksona. Camille spotyka w barze swego terapeutę. Zauważa, iż nazbyt dobrze zna jej gust. Klaus dewastuje grób matki, by zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Kobieta pokazuje mu iluzję Elijah, po czym staje przed synem we własnej osobie. Ten wspomina o powrocie do żywych Mikaela. Cami znajduje informacje na temat Vincenta Griffitha - swego terapeuty. Wtedy pojawia się Marcel i oznajmia jej, że ciało mężczyzny jest w posiadaniu Finna Mikaelsona. Esther opowiada Klausowi o czasach, w których jego ojczym był dobrym człowiekiem. X wiek, Królestwo Norwegii. Mikael troskliwie opiekuje się Finnem oraz Freią. Ze względu na brak porozumienia z Klausem, Esther proponuje mu informacje na temat jego prawdziwego ojca w zamian za współpracę. Hayley znajduje na bagnach Jacksona oraz jego towarzysza, Ansela. Klaus wypomina matce zło, jakie mu uczyniła. Kobieta oświadcza mu, że nie żałuje romansu, którego był owocem. Hayley próbuje namówić Jacksona, by pomógł jej ocalić Olivera, jednak chłopak nie uważa już więźnia czarownic za przyjaciela. Ansel zgadza się wesprzeć hybrydę. Esther mówi Klausowi o tym, jak zabroniła jego ojcu kontaktować się z nim, chcąc zapobiec wybuchowi Mikaela. Cami namawia Marcela, by pozwolił jej pomóc odciągnąć uwagę Finna od Olivera. Wampir mówi Hayley, że ma już plan. Esther wraca pamięcią do czasów ciąży, kiedy nosiła Klausa pod sercem. X wiek, Królestwo Norwegii. Małżonkowie opiekują się nowo narodzonym Niklausem. Esther namawia Klausa, by przejął ciało śmiertelnika, ale on odmawia. Kobieta traktuje go magią - skręca mu kark. Hybryda budzi się dopiero po zmroku. Zostaje zmuszony do przeżycia wspomnienia z przeszłości. Nowy Świat, X wiek. Klaus znajduje ciało swojego prawdziwego ojca zabitego przez Mikaela. Jest nim Ansel. Klaus budzi się. Matka mówi mu, gdzie przebywa Elijah. Cami wchodzi do Rousseau's. Marcel podsłuchuje jej rozmowę z Finnem, a Gia obserwuje czy nie ma w pobliżu wilkołaków. Panna O'Connell pozoruje przeprosiny ze swym terapeutą. Hayley oraz Ansel znajdują wycieńczonego Olivera. Uwalniają go i zaczynają ucieczkę. Cami rozmawia z Finnem, udając nieświadomą jego tożsamości. Marcel wchodzi od tyłu do baru, ale natyka się na wilkołaka. Każe Gii uciekać. Ze względu na pościg wilków, Ansel odłącza się od Hayley i Olivera, umożliwiając im opuszczenie cmentarza Lafayette. Cami mówi za dużo, ale naprawia sytuację. Walczący z Marcelem wilkołak gryzie go. Jest bliski zabicia, ale pojawia się Gia. Dziewczynie niemal udaje się wyrwanie serca napastnikowi, ale on okazuje się silniejszy. Marcel uśmierca mężczyznę. Hayley i Oliver wpadają na inną grupę wilków. Mężczyzna wygłasza przemówienie, dzięki któremu Aiden pozwala mu odejść wraz z panną Marshall. Idąc po Elijah, Klaus wpada na Ansela. Rozpoznaje w nim swego ojca, ale nie chce przyjąć tego do świadomości. Marcel uzdrawia ugryzioną Gię krwią Pierwotnej Hybrydy. Dziewczyna opowiada mu o swej przeszłości. Camille dzwoni do Marcela. Mówi mu, że jest czułym punktem Finna; chce to wykorzystać. Hayley doprowadza Olivera na bagna. Jackson nie chce rozmawiać z przyjacielem, a on zaczyna kasłać krwią i umiera. Klaus uwalnia Elijah. Esther po raz kolejny proponuje synowi przejęcie innego ciała, ale on atakuje ją i wypomina doprowadzenie do śmierci małej Hope. Zabiera Elijah, po czym ucieka. X wiek, Królestwo Norwegii. Dahlia zabiera siostrze jej pierworodną córkę, Freię, jako zapłatę za czar umożliwiający jej posiadanie dzieci. Okazuje się, że to samo ma stać się z każdym kolejnym pierworodnym potomkiem z ich rodu. Finn znajduje wyniszczoną matkę w krypcie. Kobieta mówi mu, że gdyby dziecko Klausa przeżyło, Dahlia powróciłaby z grobu, by zniszczyć ich wszystkich. Tymczasem Klaus przynosi nieprzytomnego Elijah do domu, gdzie czeka Hayley. Obsada Postacie główne *Joseph Morgan jako Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies jako Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin jako Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis jako Marcel Gerard *Danielle Campbell jako Davina Claire © *Leah Pipes jako Camille O'Connell Postacie gościnne *Nathan Parsons jako Jackson *Lloyd Owen jako Ansel *Colin Woodell jako Aiden *Hayley McCarthy jako młoda Esther (retrospekcje) *Isaiah Stratton jako młody Mikael (retrospekcje) *Grayson Berry jako młody Ansel (retrospekcje) *Elle Graham jako mała Freya Mikaelson (retrospekcje) *Cade Weeks jako mały Finn Mikaelson (retrospekcje) Postacie cykliczne *Chase Coleman jako Oliver *Sonja Sohn jako Lenore Shaw/Esther *Yusuf Gatewood jako Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Nishi Munshi jako Gia *Kristin Erickson jako Dahlia (retrospekcje) Soundtrack *Mississippi Twilight - Give Me Your Poison *Maximo Park - Brain Cells *Civil Twilight - Letters From The Sky Cytaty Ciekawostki *W odcinku poznajemy nowego wilkołaka Ansela, który jest ojcem biologicznym Klausa. **Esther wyciągnęła go z rozpadającej się Drugiej Strony cztery miesiące przed akcją z tego odcinka. *Po raz pierwszy w sezonie pojawia się Jackson. *Oliver zostaje zabity przez magię Vincenta. *Zostaje ukazane pierwsze dziecko Mikaelsonów. *Okazuje się, że Esther miała siostrę, Dahlię. *Mimo przypuszczań, że imieniem nieznanego Pierwotnego jest Aaron, wychodzi na jaw, iż pierworodną Esther i Mikaela była dziewczynka - Freia. *Okazuje się, że rodzina Mikaelson pochodzi z Królestwa Norwegii. *Data urodzin Freyi i Finna zostaje ustalona na okres po 972 roku, a Elijah na około 978-980. *Ujawniona została przyczyna okrucieństwa Mikaela - mężczyzna zgorzkniał po utracie ukochanej córeczki. *Esther proponuje Klausowi pomoc w walce z Mikaelem, o którego powrocie do żywych się dowiaduje. *Cami odkrywa prawdziwą tożsamość Vincenta. Wideo TO 2x06 Promo TO 2x06 SP TO 2x06 SP 2 TO 2x06 Producer's Preview TO 2x06 Esther, Dahlia, 972r. TO 2x06 Hayley, Jackson, Ansel TO 2x06 Oliver, Aiden TO 2x06 Klaus, Esther|Rozmowa o Hope TO 2x06 Esther, Dahlia, 978r. Galeria |-|Promocyjne= TO 2x06 camille.png TO 2x06 klaus.png TO 2x06 elijah.png TO 2x06 esther elijah.png TO 2x06 esther.png |-|Gify i obrazki= |-|Zza kulis= Kategoria:The Originals: Odcinki Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 2